


Moving Day

by drpinkky



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpinkky/pseuds/drpinkky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Miss Martinelli!”</p><p>Mrs. Fry’s shocked exclamation alarmed them both. They jumped apart and exchanged guilty looks.</p><p>“I will not have such- immoral- behavior under my roof! And with a woman who was arrested for treason! You may pack your bags at once!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Day

Angie listened at her door while Mrs. Fry lectured Peggy. After all that happened to her in the last few days, couldn’t the woman cut her some slack? She was already kicked out, she didn’t need a speech on top of it.

“Good riddance to you, Miss Carter. If I never see you grace my lobby again, it would be too soon.”

Angie winced and waited for the clacking of the landlady’s heels to fade down the hall before she opened her door.

“Hey, English.”

Peggy whirled around, a smile creeping across her face as they made eye contact.

“Angie, I didn’t know you were there.”

Angie grinned and leaned against the doorframe.

“So, did you give those guys what-for?”

Peggy laughed. “Of course I did. Why do you ask?”

Angie shrugged. “Just wondering. I was worried about you, Peggy.”

Peggy sighed and walked over to Angie. She wrapped her into a tight hug. “You’re too kind, Angie.”

Angie rested her chin on Peggy’s shoulder. She rubbed her back lightly and smiled. “I missed you, English.”

“I missed you too, love.”

The fondness in her voice caught them both by surprise. Angie craned her neck to look up at Peggy with wide eyes. Peggy let Angie go and stepped away.

“What was that, Peggy?” Angie asked quietly.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to,” Peggy trailed off.

“Mean to what, English?” Angie stepped forward and laid her hand on her wrist. Peggy stopped and glanced down at her arm.

“Because, _love_ , what I thought I heard you say made me just about the happiest girl in the world.”

Peggy took a deep breath. She slowly reached out to cup Angie’s cheek. Angie leaned up until their lips were almost touching.

“Miss Martinelli!”

Mrs. Fry’s shocked exclamation alarmed them both. They jumped apart and exchanged guilty looks.

“I will not have such- _immoral_ \- behavior under my roof! And with a woman who was arrested for treason! You may pack your bags at once!”

Angie shrugged, trying to not let her hurt show.

“Figured it would happen sooner or later.” She nodded at Peggy and returned to her room.

As she was throwing the contents of her closet into a trunk, she heard a light knock on her door.

“It’s unlocked!”

Peggy let herself in and closed the door. She had a regretful look on her face.

“Angie, I’m so sorry.”

Angie snorted.

“Not your fault, Pegs. You wanna drink?”

She motioned at the bottles on her nightstand. Peggy walked over and picked one up.

“Is this my bourbon?”

Angie nodded. Peggy raised an eyebrow.

“How did you get into my room?”

“I got another key cut after I got yours from Miriam. Just in case, you know? I hope that’s okay?”

Peggy chuckled. “How very forward-thinking of you.”

She went and served herself a glass of the bourbon. Angie continued packing her things.

“I actually grabbed a lot of your stuff. I didn’t want those guys to get it all.”

She pointed at the table. “Like that picture. I figured he was someone special.”

Peggy smiled sadly at the picture, then walked over and hugged Angie again.

“Thank you, Angie.”

“No problem. Hey, did you come over for anything specific or was this just a social visit?”

Peggy straightened and grinned. “Actually I have an offer for you.”

Angie smiled. “Sounds exciting. I’m in.”

“I haven’t even told you yet!”

Angie rolled her eyes. “Fine.” She put a look of exaggerated surprise on her face. “Oh, boy, Peggy! What kinda offer?”

“Come live with me.” She said eagerly, like one of those lovestruck men in the pictures, trying to sweep the woman off her feet.

Angie smirked. “Sounds scandalous. I’m in.”


End file.
